The Announcement
by HamHamIbm
Summary: Shikamaru gets a shock when Ino informs their families of their relationship during a family/teammate dinner. One-shot.


_Okay one thing to know about this story, I didn't put Ino's mother in it because I don't really keep up with the anime, so I haven't seen her, I just read the manga._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Announcement**

Shikamaru was participating in his favorite pastime, watching the clouds. He couldn't be more content than he was at that moment. The weather was perfect, not too hot, nor too cold, with a slight breeze. The sky was bright blue with many fluffy, white clouds dancing around in the vast space. He laid in the grass with his arms behind his head, and the girl he cared for resting her head on his chest as she watched the clouds with him. It was a perfect day, until the blonde laying on his chest let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Shikamaru asked glancing down at the blonde.

Ino sat up and looked the boy in the eyes, her brow furrowed, "I think we should tell our parents."

Shikamaru sighed as he turned his eyes back to the sky, "Tell our parents what?"

Ino frowned at the boy, "Tell our parents about us! About our relationship!"

Shikamaru looked in blue eyes of the frowning girl above him, "Geez Ino, calm down. If you want to tell them, then we can, it's not a big deal."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Great! We can tell them tonight at dinner!"

"Dinner?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow.

She sighed again, "Yes dinner, Shikamaru. Tonight our families and Chouji's are having dinner."

His eyes shifted back up to the clouds, "Tsk, troublesome."

Ino rolled her eyes as she stood up, patting grass off of her purple outfit, "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tonight at your place."

And with that she left the daydreaming man to continue to look aimlessly at the clouds, but instead of feeling at peace a knot had formed in his stomach about the upcoming night.

* * *

"Ah, Ino-chan, Inoichi, come in, come in!" Yoshino smiled as she let her guests in.

"Sorry we're late Yoshino, Ino wasn't completely ready when it was time to go," Inoichi explained as he entered the house.

"We aren't _that_ late dad, geez calm down," Ino sighed as she entered the Nara's house.

"Oi, hey Ino-chan!" Chouji smiled as the girl walked into the living room.

She smiled at her teammate and walked over to sit down between Chouji and Shikamaru on the couch.

"Way to be late," Shikamaru mocked.

"Oh shut up," Ino said as she shoved him, and turned her attention back to her other teammate and began chatting with him.

Shikaku glanced up from the newspaper he was reading as Inoichi walked in, "Late as ever Inoichi."

Inoichi glared towards his old teammate, "It wasn't my fault."

"Excuses, excuses," Shikaku chuckled turning his attention back to his newspaper, but not before noticing how close his son and Ino were sitting.

"Ah, Inoichi how have things been?" Chouza greeted as he entered the living room from the kitchen followed by his wife and Yoshino.

Inoichi and Chouza began to talk about recent missions as the women continued to carry on the conversation they were having when they walked in the living room.

The living room was full of laughter and friendly chatter between old friends, when suddenly Ino stood up and commanded the room's attention, "Oh! Before I forget I have an announcement to make!"

"What is it Ino-chan?" Chouji's mother asked as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Really, right now?" Shikamaru glared towards the girl.

She looked down at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes right now, why would we wait?"

Shikaku raised his eyebrow at his son who made it a point to avoid his gaze.

"What is it Ino-chan?" Inoichi pressed his daughter.

Ino put on the sweetest smile she could muster, "Well daddy, I was going to tell you and everyone here that I have a boyfriend!"

"What? Who is this boyfriend?" Inoichi asked his daughter, his eyes narrowing and anger invading his features.

"Well you actually know him! It's Shikamaru!" Ino smiled as she pulled the spikey haired boy up next to her, intertwining her arm through his. Shikamaru cringed at the blonde girl's lack of tactic in announcing this delicate matter.

The room went silent at the sudden announcement as everyone's eyes rested on the new couple. Shikaku smirked at the sight of his blushing son and anger radiated off of Inoichi.

"Well Shikamaru, I guess this means we need to have a little talk," Inoichi growled, his eyes downcast.

"What are you talking about daddy?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ino, why don't you go into the kitchen and help to finish dinner," Inoichi commanded his daughter, catching her off guard.

"But daddy," Ino tried, but was cut off.

"Now," Inoichi growled.

Ino nodded and let go of Shikamaru's arm, she knew that tone, and that was the only time she wouldn't try to argue with her father. She glanced at Shikamaru before she left, trying to give him an encouraging smile. She left the living room with the other two women following shortly after her.

"Sit down, son," Shikaku commanded as the women left the room.

Shikamaru tensed as he took his seat back on the couch. He glanced towards Chouji trying to find some support, but all he saw was an amused friend munching on chips like he was watching a movie.

_Traitor_, he silently cursed his friend before turning his attention back to the three men towering in front of him.

"So you want to date our daughter, son? Please explain to me why you think you are worthy enough for Ino-chan," Shikaku asked, his voice cold, with crossed arms as he stood next to a very silent Inoichi.

"Our daughter?" Shikamaru asked, amusement in his voice trying to lighten the mood, looking towards his father.

"Yes, _our _daughter. Ino-chan is all of our daughter, and we have been protecting her, for her entire life," Chouza spoke, his chilled voice sending a shiver down Shikamaru's spine. He had never heard the loving Chouza ever talk to anyone in that voice, and now it was directed at him.

_Shit, why is everyone against me here? Even my own father is_, Shikamaru thought, slightly panicking on the inside.

"Now, Shikamaru," Inoichi began, his voice dripping with venom, "what are your intentions with our daughter?" Inoichi looked into Shikamaru's eyes causing Shikamaru's breath to catch in his throat. Inoichi's eyes were glaring at Shikamaru, killer intent behind them.

"Uh," Shikamaru began, his voice slightly shaking from the threat he felt from the three men in front of him.

"Speak up!" Inoichi snarled.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "I intend to date your daughter, sir."

Shikamaru looked up at the men, hoping his answer was enough, but he knew it wasn't. They continued to stare daggers at the young Nara boy, waiting for a more sufficient answer.

"Look Yamanaka-san, Akimichi-san, Nara-san," he began, feeling extremely uncomfortable, "I will never do anything to hurt Ino-chan. I intend to always be there for her, through the good and bad times. She is my teammate, one of my best friends, and now my girlfriend. I will do everything I can to make her happy, no matter how troublesome it may be."

The men continued to glare at the boy sitting in front of them, causing Shikamaru to tense even more. Just as Shikamaru was about to speak again the three men in front of him began to laugh.

"We know you will Shikamaru, we just had to make sure you were brave enough to face us," Chouza laughed at the shaking boy sitting on the couch.

"If you can't even face us, then how would you ever be able to take care of Ino, she's a tough cookie," Shikaku smirked towards his boy.

"You may date my daughter, Shikamaru," Inoichi smiled reaching his hand towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and stood to grasp Inoichi's hand. As soon as Shikamaru grabbed Inoichi hand to shake it Inoichi pulled him close, his voice barely above a whisper, "But if you do anything to hurt my flower, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Shikamaru froze at the death threat when Inoichi let go of his hand and slapped Shikamaru's back and let out a hearty laugh. This was the moment when the women came back in the living room to announce that dinner was ready. The men smiled and continued laughing as they made their way to the table, leaving a stunned, slightly shaking Shikamaru.

Ino walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling, "Good job, you're the first boy they have ever actually approved of."

Shikamaru's stunned appearance turned into confusion, "They've done this to other boys?"

"Every guy I have ever tried to date," she shrugged and placed a kiss on his lips.

She started to turn around to head for the dinner table before he caught her wrist, "So you knew they would do this, and you didn't warn me?"

Ino smirked at the question, "Of course I didn't warn you, I needed to make sure you could brave my dads."

Shikamaru looked at her with disbelief as she winked at him and continued her way to the dinner table, leaving Shikamaru even more shocked than he was before.

Shikamaru was pulled back to reality when Chouji placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on man, dinner is ready."

Shikamaru glared at his supposed best friend.

Chouji chuckled at the action, "What? Did you actually think I was going to get in the middle of that? That would have been suicide."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, letting a small grin slide onto his face, "Tsk, whatever traitor."

The two boys laughed as they joined everyone at the dinner table. The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Dinner was delicious and tales of the past were told. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's presence, but Shikamaru couldn't help but feel as though his every movement was being watched.

_Great_, he thought to himself after catching a glare from each of the three men at least once during dinner, _I just had to choose the girl with an insane father, no strike that, three insane fathers_. He turned to face the said girl to see her laughing at something Chouji said before a small smile appeared on his face, _but I guess she's worth having to put up with three insane fathers._

As the evening was winding down the three teenagers were in the kitchen helping the two women clean and put things away, while the three men sat on the back porch sharing a drink.

Shikaku smirked towards Inoichi, "You owe me two hundred dollars."

"I really didn't think she was going to fall for Shikamaru," Inoichi sighed, defeated. He pulled out his wallet to pay up for the bet they had placed when their children were ten years old.

Chouza smiled at his old teammates, "Man, did you see his face at the end of our conversation."

Shikaku let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, I thought he was going to piss his pants."

This sent the three men into a laughing fit before the rest of their families joined them on the porch to end a practically perfect night.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there were grammar/spelling issues, and if people were out of character. Also I apologize if the spacing is weird, it wasn't when I was editing, but that doesn't always mean it will stay that way! Once again I really appreciate that you read my story!_


End file.
